1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf ball position marker apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenient mounting and positioning of a golf ball marker for use during a golf game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in the playing of a golf game, a marking device such as a coin is frequently positioned upon a golf green to provide for indication of a player's golf ball such that a further player may play relative to an associated target cup. While prior art devices have been utilized to secure various golf ball markers, the prior art has not set forth a marker structure as set forth by the invention for ease of securement of the markers in a wrist supported configuration as set forth by the invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,500 to Kaymen sets forth a marker storage device of a clip bound structure mounting a marker disc magnetically thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,797 to Moore sets forth a golf ball marker utilizing a hook and loop fastener structure to mount the support pad to a garment and the marker to the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,444 to Graham wherein a golf ball position marker has a pad joined with a flap utilizing confronting hook and loop fastener structure to releasably grip one another to mount a golf ball marker therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf ball position marker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.